Vday Worries
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine go home from the sugar shack Kurt can't stop thinking about Dave. Blaine get's an idea to help.
1. Vday worries

**AN: So this was something that just wouldn't leave my head after watching tues night and I apparently am not allowed to work on any other fic till it is posted. Which sucks I have three fics in Glee alone. So here it is unbetatd till further notice because I've got multis that come first.**

**Disclaimer I do not own glee but I wonder what the hell Ryan Murphy's been smoking.**

* * *

><p>Kurt held Blaine's hand over the console still tickled pink about his surprise appearance. Blaine had later pulled him out and to his car asking for his keys. Kurt had handed them over with a confused smile that received a quick kiss. Blaine had a surprise for him. His valentine's day gift. For a whole week he had received cards and gifts from a secret admirer and thought it was Blaine. Instead it had been Dave sweet, repentive and scared Dave. Dave had looked so crushed and Kurt had a bad feeling about the run in with the blond guy. Poor Dave wasn't ready to be out. "Kurt you alright?" Kurt blinked and turned to look at Blaine.<p>

"Yeah just…I have something to tell you." Kurt spoke slowly. "But I really don't want to ruin your surprise. It's nothing bad I just…it's bothering me and I'm really worried."

"If you're that worried maybe you should tell me." Blaine frowned a bit and pulled into his driveway.

"I could have driven here." Kurt said with a small frown.

"Ah but half the fun was you not knowing where we were going and you still don't." Blaine shut off the car and turned to Kurt. "Do you want to tell me?"

"Not now later." Kurt leaned over and kissed him softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Blaine smiled. "Come on you have to put on a Blindfold after we get to the front door." Blaine hopped out like an excited puppy and ran around to the other side just as Kurt was stepping out. Blaine took his hand and led him up the steps. "Alright now." Blaine pulled a scarf from his jacket. "Um lean down a bit for me babe." Kurt smiled and did so not even bothering to worry about his hair. It would just get messed up later, he hopped. Blaine led him slowly through the door and through the house.

"I needed a Blindfold to go to your back yard?" Kurt asked in amusement.

"Yes now keep your eyes closed and don't take the scarf off till I tell you." Kurt stood with an amused smile and a rapidly beating heart. "Alright now." Music began to play and Kurt lifted the scarf from his eyes.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt couldn't believe the little display. Hear shaped balloons and streamers lit by only a few torches.

"I borrowed some of the left overs from Suggar's deal but I doubt she'll miss them." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take down the two stairs to the grass. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and just held on.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt sighed. Blaine hugged him back just as tightly.

"I love you too Kurt Hummel , now." Blaine pulled away a bit and moved them more toward the center. "I know we've been dancing with our friends all evening but I thought a few romantic slow dances were in order." Blaine settled his hand on Kurt's hip and took his other. They danced one song before just holding each other close and swaying to the music. "I'm so glad I could surprise you tonight."

"I am to and the heart shaped eye patch was just too cute." Kurt smiled and kissed his healed eye.

"Want me to wear it later? We can play pirates." Kurt laughed and Blaine joined him in the ruckus sound. "Alright that was a bad one." Blaine chuckled. "So do you want to tell me what was bothering you?"

"Oh well." Kurt bit his lip. "I've been getting valentines gifts and cards all week and I thought they were from you."

"Kurt I didn't.." Blaine had stopped and was frowning. Kurt gently put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I know that now. It was David. He….I told him I was flattered but I have you. He was upset and…I felt so bad because he looked so crushed when I told him he wasn't really having feelings for me. Then I guess it's some guy from his school saw us as he was leaving and I think he accidently ousted himself."

"Kurt baby breath." Kurt took a shuddering breath. "I know what it's like to be him. Alone with only one obvious option." Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly. "I've been worried he's going to do something."

"Do you think he's suicidal?"

"Oh Prada I hope not." Kurt pulled away.

"Oh shit no Kurt it's alright he's probably at home just feeling lonely."

"I just feel so bad for him. I kind of know where he's at. Blaine the way he said he wasn't out yet when he was asking me out sounded like he wanted to come out for me." Kurt looked around and then at the grass. "I ruined our evening."

"No you're worried about a friend who having a really hard time. That's one of the reasons I love you. You act selfish but you really are always worried about other people." Blaine pulled him into a slow deep kiss before releasing Kurt. "Let's put out these torches and go inside before it get colder." Blaine capped the torches and put his arm around Kurt.

"I wish I could do something. The only other gay guy I know is Sebastian and no way in hell am I letting Dave got through that. Though he might just beat him to a pulp." Blaine tried not to laugh as he led Kurt back inside.

"Go warm up the car."

"We're leaving?"

"We're going to check on Dave. I have a thought on where he might be."

"Oh Blaine no I'm sorry."

"Don't it's fine go I'm going to grab our fake IDs." Blaine handed Kurt his keys and ran upstairs.

)()()()()(

Dave was seated at the corner of the bar slowly picking the label of his beer off his bottle. He felt like such an idiot. He knew Kurt was with the prep school guy but last time he'd looked things weren't all good in the relationship. He'd seen Sebastian break up more couples then men he slept with. Thankfully the home wrecker wasn't showing his face. Dave had been approached a few times but he had turned them away as nicely as he could content to take up a chair and shred the label on his beer.

Seeing Kurt's eyes light up had been electrifying. For all of the five seconds till Dave had pulled off the mask. At least he hadn't looked disgusted. Dave had let his crush take control of him and he'd gone all out. Where had his boyfriends been? If Kurt was so happy to get his gifts obviously that Bland guy hadn't done anything. Sure he wasn't out but with Kurt at his side he could, or at least he'd fantasized he could. Like he'd fantasized Kurt would have been so romanced he would have jumped into Dave's arms happily.

And that guy from school. Dave had back pedaled so fast when only a moment before he'd been willing to throw open the closet door for Kurt. At least Kurt had help cover for him. The damage done remained to be seen. The only other option he had was Dalton academy and they just couldn't afford it.

"Hey this seat taken." Dave sighed.

"If you don't mind I'd rather…" Dave had looked up to see a softly smiling Blaine next to him a worried looking Kurt behind him. "fuck." Dave turned and his behind a hand. "You didn't get enough in this afternoon brought your boyfriend to rub it in."

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried about you." Kurt breathed out and Dave wanted to cry.

"Just fucking leave me alone."

"Look Kurt told me what happened. He was just worried you'd hurt yourself."

"You're not worth it." Dave bit out nastily.

"Fuck you Karofsky. I was worried because you seemed so stressed out. If you had ended up in the headline tomorrow I…" Kurt choked. "You're my friend I don't want you to become another suicide."

"Kurt!" Dave looked up to see Kurt running outside. "Shit." Blaine rubbed his neck. "Look Dave. I brought Kurt here so he could see that you're alright. Also I have a proposition for both of you. I'm going to do find Kurt and calm him down. If you don't join us in…five minutes we'll go home and I'll tell him he can check on you tomorrow. " Blaine left and Dave turned back to his half empty bottle from hours ago. He left the bar tender a big tip for letting him mope there all night and followed them out. Kurt and Blaine were by Kurt's car and Blaine seemed to have calmed him down. Kurt was drying his eyes and Dave felt a little bad for making Kurt worry. Sure he was hurt, very confused, and terrified he'd be ousted at school but Kurt had been afraid he would do something drastic and his boyfriend had driven to Scandals on Valentine's day just so Kurt could see he was alright. Dave walked up to them hands in his pockets.

"Well?" He decided it would do him more good not to make scathing remarks.

"You want to sleep with Kurt right?"

"i…thant's not…that's not what I said…I've never…even with a girl and…" Dave felt his face burning. "Fuck this I'm leaving."

"What if I told you that if Kurt's alright with it you could?" Dave grit his teeth and spun on Blaine ready to beat him up. Kurt was more important then that. Kurt pulled Blaine behind him a hand over his right eye.

"Blaine that's not fair to either Dave or myself." Kurt looked at Dave who just huffed and threw up his hands.

"I could be still warm and in the bar." Dave growled.

"Peeling the label off a beer that looked like it had been there a while."

"What's it to you!" Dave snapped turning on them again.

"Damnit stop goading him you just got over a surgery." Kurt snapped a Blaine. "What's suddenly gotten into you? I think they messed up your mind or something."

"Well you said you wanted to be able to do something but you couldn't. You said you were flattered from his attentions but couldn't return his affections. The only factor in there is me. So if we add me in as a participating factor…"

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital and demanding you have your head examined."

"Fine." Kurt stopped and gave Dave a sharp look. "What when the school hears about the incident at breadsticks I'm going to get my ass beat. I'd rather not die a virgin." He was joking but the hard set of Kurt's jaw and the fire in his eyes told him it wasn't funny.

"In the car." Kurt demanded jerking the driver side door open. "Now or I'll leave you two behind." Kurt snapped slamming the door closed. Blaine jogged around to the passenger side and tentatively got in the passenger seat. Dave hesitated until Kurt started the car and revved the engine. Kurt's house was closer walk then Scandals anyway. The car was silent even the radio was off. Blaine looked like a kicked puppy and Kurt looked pissed. They pulled up in front of a house he didn't recognize and Blaine scrambled out of his seat to run up to the front door. Dave recognized the neighborhood it seemed Blaine lived even closer then Kurt. Dave followed carefully both taking their cues and direction from an angry Kurt. "Sit." Kurt ordered pointing at the couch in the living room. Blaine and Dave sat on either end. Kurt kicked off his shoes and loosened his cuffs.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking worried.

"Hush." The order was firm but not harsh. Kurt unbuttoned his vest and folded it before setting it on a chair.

"Kurt." Dave shifted uncomfortably ready to leave until he had a lap full of Kurt. Dave looked up at Kurt in shock. They stared at each other and he could feel the trembling of Kurt's body. With shaky hands Kurt framed his face and leaned forward. "Kurt stop." Dave gave him a sad look and slowly reached up to pull his hands away.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kurt growled. Dave tried not to let his amused doubt fill his expression but apparently he failed. "I'm not!"

"Kurt baby enough." Blaine reached for him and Kurt turned on him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? As long as I was alright with it too. Give David one night of pleasure just so he won't be alone on valentines. Because I want everyone to have what I have?" Tears were filling Kurt's eyes again and he was shaking all over.

"Alright. Alright Kurt we get it." Dave said softly easing Kurt's hands away and to his side. "Jezze I'm not even bullying you and you're crying."

"I don't want you to become another statistic." Kurt said voice shaking. "just like Santana and Brit I can't…"Kurt swallowed hard.

"This may all be hard but I'm dealing with it now. I've accepted that I'm gay. I'm just not so sure I can handle shouting it from the rooftops by myself. I'm not brave like you and Blaine." Dave gave Kurt a small grin. "I just let a little crush get out of hand." Kurt gave him a small frown. "I've been at that bar since after I left you at Breadsticks. Well I drove home and walked there. I was thinking for most of the time." Dave realized what he had was a crush and that it was one sided. "Now I'm going to leave you my new number and I'm going to go home." Dave swore he only had a hand on Kurt's hip so he could move him to the cushion next to them. Kurt tensed knees hugging his thighs. "Kurt please."

"I don't want you to go." Kurt said softly.

"You're not helping me by trying to make me stay right now. " Dave felt his voice tremble. He really needed to go. He was going to go home and take a long hot shower and lose himself in some video games.

"Stay." They both jumped hearing Blaine next to them. "Would it be so bad?"

"Seriously? Yeah it would be because in the morning you're back to being a couple and I'm back to being alone." Kurt leapt off his lap then looking all sorts of guilty. It seemed his anger had faded completely. "Not that it isn't tempting but I didn't even think of sex when I was after Kurt. Kind of not there yet in general." Dave picked Kurt's phone up from where it had slid out of Kurt's vest pocket. He dialed his number his own phone buzzed a few times. "Maybe another time. I'll text you tomorrow so you know I'm alive." Kurt took his phone looking really small. "Take care man cause I'll be waiting for my chance." Blaine snorted with an amused half smirk and Dave let himself out. Kicking and praising himself for not giving in.

)()()()(

"Kurt?"

"It's be a really weird day." Kurt sighed looking at him finally. "Did you really mean it?"

"I just wanted to make you happy." Blaine shrugged. "I think I might but we won't know now."

"No. Let's go up to your room. No point in wasting an empty house." Kurt leaned over and kissed him breaking it as he stood up. Blaine followed leaving his hat and Kurt's vest on the coffee table.

* * *

><p><strong>SOoo continue or leave it what do you guys think? If I do continue it will be at least a month and this chapter will be betad<strong>


	2. On my Way to Better

**Well I was trying to hold out till my beta sent back but she is MIA and I just want to get this finished so I can work on a request fic. So here is chapter 2 On My way to Better. unbeta'd but still good.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was shell shocked when he heard. Blaine had gripped his hand hard and it was all that had kept Kurt from falling apart. He was so angry because Dave had said he was alright. Maybe one of those calls had been his cry for help but Kurt felt so ashamed by his actions he just let them go unanswered. The guilt was eating at him and at one point he found himself hiding in a classroom alone. It was hard to read about the others kids, knowing they had seen no other choice. It was hard to remember that one moment he had been pushed so far. It was devastating to know Dave had tried to kill himself. Joseph stumbled upon him in that empty classroom and Kurt took the small beacon the former homeschooler offered.<p>

Kurt sadly didn't expect more from Quinn. Her hardships were her own faults she had no right to look down on someone the world had turned on. Other then the problems she caused herself her life was perfect rich, blond, and surrounded by friends her entire life. Kurt supposed she just couldn't understand and let it go. For a long while Mercedes had been distant so having her offer for him to come along was a soothing balm.

Kurt watched them struggle with the knowledge warring between believing Dave had deserved it to feeling guilty that something like suicide had even been thought of. When Mister Schue sat them down for their talk Kurt could only bite his tongue. They all had their jump off points and maybe disappointing his dad had been the worst thing to happen to the teacher at the time. Kurt didn't want to think that his reason had been petty and self-centered but a part of him scoffed. So Kurt had said nothing not wanting it to slip out. The caring part of him told him that everyone had their reasons and maybe when Schue went to school getting caught cheating was the worst a kid had to face.

Blaine had noticed. Blaine who was usually oblivious had taken a strong notice to Kurt's mood. Kurt had just curled up against him on the living room couch that afternoon and clung to him thanking whatever deity up there that he had stayed long enough to find Blaine. Blaine held him and sang softly until Kurt didn't feel like crying anymore.

Regional's was a breath holder. The warblers were good and they had tied the year before. Despite their charity and their dapper smiles New Directions had won and they were on their way to nationals. Finn and Rachel aside nothing big was happening. Kurt still thought it was a huge mistake but they seemed determined and their parents seemed supportive though that was also oddly pushed but Kurt could only stand by and hope for the best.

Going to the hospital on his own was hard, Blaine had offered to go with him but a part of him had to go on his own. He knew Blaine was feeling guilty too, thinking he'd added to the problem. Maybe later if Dave felt up to it Kurt would mention it all, but as he stood in front of the door waiting for the doctor to finish up he knew that right then Dave needed support and a friend.

To see him smiling and clutching his hand like it was a last lifeline, Kurt vowed he'd answer any call or text in the future. "Even if it's one in the morning and I just had a nightmare?" Dave joked.

"Maybe the first time but if you ruin my beauty sleep too much I'm going to tell your dad he needs to sleep in your room." Dave laughed and Kurt felt the knot in his chest loosen. "Do you think you could come back to McKinley?" Kurt asked softly.

"No. Maybe I could just do home school. I'm sure I've been kicked out of any college I might have gotten into."

"I don't think they can do that." Kurt offered lamely unsure if a college would withdraw their welcome because of a suicide attempt. "Your dad's a lawyer I'm sure he'll raise a fuss."

"That's if he still wants anything to do with me. First his only son is gay, then he and my mom fight all the time now, and then…" Dave teared up and looked away. "I'm just a burden to them. I'm fucking up their marriage."

"I think you should talk to your dad about that. I can't tell you how he thinks. But the rumors and stories make him sound like he still loves you very much. Trust me it's hard but I think you and your dad would have an easier time then me and mine. We just don't connect and your dad seems to really know you."

"Yeah right." Dave scoffed.

"You won't know until you try. If he didn't want you any more he wouldn't have been so desperate to save you."

"You know he's the only one I felt bad about. About doing all this to." Dave made a vague motion with his hands. "I wrote him a letter and I think I apologized twice in every sentence. I never expected him to come home. He's been spending longer hours at the office since my mom made her view known." Dave blinked a few times. "I have to see a shrink I guess. I doubt they'll tell me anything I don't already know."

"Feeling cornered and alone. Afraid that you'll end up on the street where anyone can get you." Kurt said softly not daring to look up at Dave. "I understand." Kurt lifted his gaze. "You should talk about the situation between us. No matter how many times I forgive you, you won't forgive yourself. Just a suggestion."

"We'll see." Dave shrugged. "I kind of don't want to go home. When the doctors or nurses look at me it's nothing they're strangers. But my parents…I don't know if I can handle them looking at me or ignoring me. There doesn't seem to be a middle ground." Kurt made a soft sound unable to form words. A silence settled between them.

"Rachel and Finn are getting married." Dave laughed and Kurt smirked. "I keep telling them it's not right but what do I know unless I move to certain states and stay there I can't get married." Kurt bit his lower lip. "Anyway I'm free tomorrow or at least I have nothing planned so if you need someone to talk to I'll do my best to answer right away. Or get back to you as soon as I notice."

"Thanks that helps." Dave said softly but it seemed he was thinking about something else. Kurt stayed a bit longer before he left with his number written neatly on a piece of paper because Dave's dad had taken his phone to get him a new number. When he met up with the rest of New Directions at the court house his concerns for Dave were pushed aside for Rachel and Finn. He still felt they were rushing and they would regret it. Kurt hoped not he wanted his brother and friend to be happy but Finn just wanting to marry Rachel so he wouldn't feel like a failure wasn't right.

Kurt sat next to Blaine as they all waited for Quinn. He glanced from the frantic Rachel to Finn. "We're going to lose our spot Rachel." Finn reminded her.

"I really want Quinn here." Rachel replied with a pleading look. She looked to her phone that hadn't gotten a reply. The clock ticked on and Rachel looked sadly up at Finn. "I really what everyone here Finn." For a moment Finn thought Finn would react badly but he just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah alright."

"I'm here!" Quinn had never looked less graceful in her life one shoe on and hobbling down the hall with the other in her hand. "I'm so sorry I almost got hit by some truck." Quinn leaned against the door frame and pulled her shoe on.

"I'll go tell them we're ready." Finn said with a grin rushing out of the room. Kurt didn't miss the upset expressions on the parents' faces. Kurt knew for sure that they didn't want this. So why weren't they stopping it? He was answered not ten minutes later when Rachel's father _ stood and said he couldn't allow them to get married so young. They were to young and he didn't want them to end up hating each other because of it. Rachel was upset and so was Finn. In the end Hiram and _ refused to give their permission and in true Rachel Berry fashion Rachel left the building in a huff and tears. Quinn, Tina and Sugar went after her.

"You're not going?" Blaine asked softly.

"I told them I didn't support them getting married so young. It's their own fault for rushing. Finn's just desperate to find meaning in his life. Let's not discuss this here let's go grab some coffee and talk." Kurt and Blaine got up Kurt telling his dad they would be leaving. Burt didn't look pleased Kurt was skipping out but Carole needed his help with Finn so he just waved them on.

)()()()()()(

They stood out in their more formal attire but neither of them cared as usual. "So that was interesting." Blaine began.

"I had a feeling one of the parents would say something. I think they were hoping Quinn wouldn't make it thinking Rachel would call it off."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I've been saying what I think for months and they don't want to listen. They're happy and in love and I'm glad for them. I've said it before I hope they have a happy marriage one day in the future when it means more than just trying to hold onto each other."

"We're no older then they are. I don't know. I mean I'd figure you'd support them the most it's kind of romantic." Blaine fiddled with his coffee cup.

"It would be if it was for other reasons. Look Rachel has dreams and Finn's just afraid he'll be left behind because he's had a bad year."

"I can understand that."

"Wait…what?" Kurt looked at Blaine seriously.

"Well I mean I guess I can understand feeling left behind. You're going to be in New York and I'm going to be here."

"Blaine I'm not leaving you behind. You'll be with me in a year and we'll keep in touch. I already have a plan worked out so I can work us time into a school schedule." Blaine made a frustrated noise. "Blaine we'll make it work." Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes. It was a hard subject. It wasn't a question of trust it was the strain of distance that was the problem. They'd been talking about it and Kurt had thought they'd come through it for the better.

"Kurt don't cry I'm just saying I can relate to how Finn feels. I felt it, I still do some days." Kurt looked down at the table to collect himself.

"Looking snazzy boys." Kurt grit his teeth the last person he wanted to deal with was Sebastian.

"What do you want Sebastian. Truce or not you're still on my least favorite persons list." Blaine growled. Kurt grinned a little he liked Blaine's more aggressive side. Especially against Sebastian after so many encounters where he'd been obliviously polite.

"Right. Umm I was kind of wondering how that guy was doing." Sebastian's cocky attitude was gone and he looked very unsure.

"He's going home tomorrow and he's got a lot of healing to do." Kurt offered softly.

"Um good. I'll get going." He left without another look or word.

"That was strange."

"After what he told us about what he said to David I'm not surprised he feels guilty." Kurt added. "So should I take you home?"

"No why?" Blaine looked startled at the suggestion.

"It just seemed you might need some time to think."

"Oh…Kurt no I'm just…I know it's not easy for you either I just feel like I'm being left behind at a strange school without you to stand tall with me." Blaine looked away and Kurt knew what it was about.

"Artie and Tina will still be there. I'm sure Puck will too."

"It's not the same. If it wasn't for you I'd still be at Dalton hiding from the world. I don't know if I can handle it. We get along but Artie and Tina aren't exactly close friends."

"I wouldn't look down on you if you went back to Dalton Blaine but I can't hold your hand forever baby." Blaine worried his bottom lip.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"That's alright. But I think you should give it a chance and face your fears. You're stronger then you think you are." Kurt smiled and leaned down to catch Blaine's gaze. Blaine smiled back. "Let's get out of here and out of these suits."

"Is that an offer Mister Hummel?" Blaine asked smile becoming a bit more sly.

"More like an obvious suggestion. Seeing as no one's home." Blaine nodded and stood Kurt followed him feeling the rush of heat. They hadn't gotten a chance since Valentines night to be alone for more than a few kisses. Kurt may have broke one or two speed limits but it was worth it as Blaine peeled off each layer and kissed exposed skin. Kurt didn't stop him till he was down to his boxers. Then he began to undress Blaine taking his time to suck a dark mark into the shorter teens collar bone.

"Kurt." His boyfriend's voice was rough and sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Blaine kicked his pants away before pulling Kurt to the bed and laying him down. Tan hands caressed over the porcelain skin worshiping the blushing flesh. "Perfect." Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through the gelled curls setting them mostly free with a few strokes. "I don't want you to go." Blaine sighed against his neck. Blue orbs closed against the pain filling his chest at the desperate note in his lover's voice.

"We'll make it Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt pulled him up for a long deep kiss. It was sloppy but they didn't care the thought of being separated for more than a few days always pulled at their more desperate need. Their touches grew firmer and Blaine stripped them of their boxers with a little more force then necessary. They pressed against each other, heated flesh against heated flesh, and moaned against each other's lips. "Blaine." Kurt's voice had embarrassed him at first, high and breathy, but Blaine had proved that it just turned him on.

"Just give me a moment." Blaine panted pulling away to riffle through his bedside drawer. "Oh fuck Kurt don't distract me like that." Blaine moaned as Kurt nipped across his chest and rubbed his thumbs against his hips. Blaine's major weakness was his hips and Kurt exploited it when he could. Kurt backed off and Blaine managed to grab a condom and the lube.

"We're almost out." Kurt noted as Blaine shook the container.

"We have enough for one more. I'll get more tomorrow." Blaine replied as he slicked up his fingers. They didn't talk anymore as Blaine opened Kurt's entrance. Kurt's breathy moans were just so addictive Blaine took his time to enjoy them and commit them to memory. He knew Kurt was ready when Kurt gave him a frustrated look along with rocking his hips down. Blaine used the last of their lube to slick his latex covered erection. Kurt let out a soft whine as Blaine entered him. "I love the sounds you make."

"Maybe we should make you a recording." Kurt teased Blaine moaned against Kurt's shoulder his cock throbbing inside the taller teen. "Serious?" Kurt asked slightly strained.

"I already imagine you moaning when I masturbate." Blaine replied pulling out only half way before pushing back in. "How they start off breathy then you start screaming then they get deeper when you're ready to cum." Blaine growled low as he moved inside his boyfriend. "I'm sure one day I can get you to hit that high F." Kurt moaned and arched against Blaine.

"Enough talk just fuck me." Kurt whined.

"My pleasure." Their banter stopped as Blaine pulled Kurt closer and quickened his thrusts. Kurt writhed and moaned below him his fingers digging into muscular shoulders. To Blaine's embarrassment he wasn't exactly quite either, Kurt seemed to like his occasional grunts and the moaning he didn't remember the one time he'd bottomed. The whole experience was a blur of feeling and emotion that they hadn't gotten back to. They both preferred it how it was so it didn't come up. Kurt came first as Blaine reached between them to stroke him a few times. The tightening of Kurt's passage and the deep moan sent Blaine over the edge soon after.

They lay with Blaine resting on Kurt still buried inside him. Kurt's heart thundered under Blaine's ear as they caught their breath. "Shower." Kurt mumbled softly. Blaine lifted his head curls in a state of disarray and smiled lopsidedly at Kurt. Kurt never said he was starting to feel gross just that he wanted a shower. "Yes you can join me." Kurt replied with a smile of his own. Blaine pulled out and tossed the condom before climbing off the bed. Kurt was soft but Blaine tended to take a while to go down. The brunet smiled impishly and got up making sure their bodies pressed together as he passed with a light kiss.

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine groaned watching the paler teen enter his private bathroom. Kurt only giggled and ignored him. Blaine cupped himself for a moment before following Kurt watching him turn on the shower. "Such a tease."

"Only for you baby." Kurt purred turning to face him. Blaine smiled and pulled him close for another kiss. "Shower Blaine."

"You started it." Blaine pouted slightly watching Kurt step under the shower head. Kurt looked good wet. Those bright blue eyes gave him a pointed look and Blaine joined him helping Kurt wash and maybe sneak in quite a bit of fondling.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I thought we had a movie date at your house?" Blaine asked as he toweled off.

"Oh I forgot with all the crazy going on."

"It's alright. Do you still want to watch movies?" Blaine asked pulling on a clean pair of boxers.

"Yeah it's just I told Dave if he felt like he needed to talk to me he could call me any time. He's going home tomorrow and he's scared about what will happen with his parents."

"Well if he calls we'll just pause and talk him through it."

"You won't be mad?"

"Kurt he needs a friend right now. And while I still don't like him all that much for what he put you through, he's learned what he did was wrong first hand." Blaine watched Kurt pull his clothes back on. "It wouldn't hurt if he had more than one friend."

"You're the best boyfriend." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "I'll call you later and see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Blaine pulled Kurt to him starting a long slow kiss. "I love you Kurt." Kurt smiled and kissed him back drawing out their parting.

"I love you too. Walk me to the door?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled and pulled on a pair a sweats and walked with him to the front door where they locked lips for another ten minutes before Kurt's phone buzzed with a text from his dad telling him to be home for dinner. One quick kiss and Kurt left satisfied and content.

)()()()()()(

Kurt and Blaine were half way through Beauty and the Beast when Kurt's phone displayed Dave's name. Blaine paused the movie and watched Kurt anxiously. "David?"

"_They're splitting up."_ Dave sniffed on the other end.

"Who?"

"_My parents apparently they've been talking since I was in the hospital. My mom just can't take it and when she mentioned a correction camp my dad said he never wanted to hit a woman so badly."_

"Oh my gaga he didn't did he?" Kurt gasped putting Blaine on edge. Kurt lay a hand on his knee and gave him a soft smile.

"_No my dad wouldn't ever hit her but he told her to leave. That he didn't want her here when I got home. A lot of her things are missing and Dad's packing boxes. I…I needed a moment alone. I panicked."_ Dave sniffed again. _"I broke up their marriage."_

"David you didn't break up their marriage your mother's inability to see you as her wonderful son no matter what did. Did your dad say anything else?"

"_Just that he was glad I was home and it wasn't my fault. That when I was more stable he'd talk more about him and mom splitting up. Like there was something more to all this. He…waited outside my door for like ten minutes." _Dave took a deep breath. Kurt waited knowing there was more. _"I don't know how to feel its…its all muddled and I just…"_

"Okay Dave calm down take a breath. Now if you're okay with it take your phone to your dad and ask him if he would mind having a few words with me." Kurt waited leaning back against Blaine. He covered the receiver so he could speak to Blaine. "Would you mind if we went over there? I think he needs a little back up support and his dad does too."

"Are you sure you should interfere like this Kurt? Maybe they should see a professional."

Kurt didn't get a chance to respond as Paul Karofsky came on the like._ "Hello?"_

"Hello Mister Karofsky. This is Kurt Hummel. Now believe me I completely understand if this sounds offensive or intrusive." Kurt took a breath. "I told Dave he could call me if he felt overwhelmed and I know he just got home and it's in a state of upheaval. It's just if it's alright with both of you maybe Blaine and myself could come over and distract Dave. He seems a little worried about talking with you and I kind of understand where he's coming from." Kurt waited worrying his lower lip Blaine reached up and pulled it lose with another smile.

"_Alright as long as your dad knows you will be over here. I don't need him getting protective and me getting protective. It'll just end up badly." _Kurt frowned he was right but his dad wasn't going to be happy to hear about it.

"I'll go down and tell him right now sir. He's spending some quiet time with my mom. Oh I need your address." Paul gave it to him then said Dave had run off to clean his room. There was a very loud and very embarrassed sounding 'dad' in the background and Paul chuckled. Paul hung up and Kurt headed downstairs. Kurt doubted Dave's room was that messy, unless he was like Finn. The thought made Kurt shudder.

Burt let Kurt go reluctant but far less when he heard Blaine was going too. Kurt had a feeling Dave had his own movies but he grabbed a few from every category he had just in case. Blaine teased him about it the whole drive over even as they enter his neighborhood. "I didn't know he lived this close to me." Blaine said looking around.

"His dad is one of the few lawyers in town." Kurt commented parking on the street. Paul let them in looking tired. Kurt couldn't blame him it had probably been a really rough week for him. Dave came down and shifted a bit awkwardly on his feet. Paul picked up on it but said nothing leaving them in the living room with excuses he had stuff to do. "So um I brought a whole bunch of movies. I figured we could just sit and pretend to watch them."

"That sounds good. Sorry about ruining anything."

"You didn't just a movie day." Blaine replied. "Dave I…about that night."

"Don't, it honestly didn't add to the problem. Actually it kind of got me through the first few days. And what this one guy said." The bigger teen blushed a bit. A tension Blaine had been holding in his shoulders seemed to loosen.

"Alright boys movies." Kurt chirped pulling out the ones he brought.

"Disney?"

"Hey there's always time for a classic fairy tale romance. Or just being nostalgic." Kurt shrugged. "My dad and I watch Snow White every November first because it was the first movie I watched with him and my mom." It had also been the last and watching it together seemed to ease the missing ache every year. "Couple musicals, old black and white horror, some action movies Blaine and Finn watch, scifi…"

"Kurt just let him look on his own. We're just going to talk through it anyway." Kurt blushed brightly at Blaine's chastisement. Dave chuckled a little which was worth it.

"Willy Wonka's a good talking movie." Dave said picking it out of the pile. He got up and got the movie going. They sat in silence for a moment. "Thanks for coming I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't want to get online and it's not fun playing my games alone. I'm kind of worried someone I use to play with will harass me."

"That sucks man." Blaine said from his spot on the floor. Kurt was seated on the couch just behind him. "Maybe when you're feeling up to it you can come play with me and the guys from Glee. The girls and Kurt all go out and have a sleep over so we have nothing better to do. You can come play at my house I have a guest slot if you don't want to play on your card." Kurt smiled at Blaine. His boyfriend could give him what Kurt couldn't in a friendship. Kurt was sure Dave would get tired of his lack of traditionally masculine pastimes.

"That…that sounds fun but it might be a while. I…pity you know and bad blood between all of us." Dave looked stressed.

"Sure no problem you could always see if your dad will pay to get your SN changed and all that we could play when you get bored."

"The guys don't let him play as often as he'd like and Wes and Dave are at college."

"So you don't play video games?" Dave asked Kurt.

"Kurt's banned from playing because he totally wipes the console with us." Blaine replied leaning back against Kurt's leg. Dave's look of disbelief prompted an explanation.

"I didn't have friends till Mercedes so I spent a lot of time playing video games." Kurt told him softly. "So you're not all overwhelmed by Blaine's offer?"

"Nah it kind of makes me feel a bit more normal. Guys aren't going to be jumping away or saying I can't play because I'm gay."

"Puck only made that mistake once." Kurt smirked evilly.

"Whoa scary Kurt." Dave laughed.

"Slaughtered him at his own precious Mario Cart he had to buy me Vogue magazine for a year."

"Ouch aren't those expensive?" Dave asked. Blaine nodded.

"He had to do without playboy and porn the whole time." They all laughed and more of the tension eased. For a while their attention was drawn to Charlie's search for the golden ticket before Blaine spoke up. "So did you and your dad get a chance to talk at all?"

"Not really. I basically got the gist of what was going to happen. I think he's trying to get as much of my mom out of here as he can." Dave shrugged. "I kind of freaked out anyway so maybe he'll want to talk later. I hope he does."

"At least yours still talks to you. That's a good sign. I mean it sucks what happened but he's not thinking it's some phase."

"I didn't realize there was such a huge spectrum." Kurt added. "I always thought either your parents accepted it or they didn't. Just black and white nothing in between."

"Yeah there's not much online that really prepares you. I mean not much you can just glimpse at. I was never really confident enough then a quick peek." Dave commented.

"Well are we the three musketeers of dysfunctional coming out." Blaine hissed when Kurt smacked him on the back of the head. "Spousal abuse." Blaine whined.

"I'll have you know my coming out was far from dysfunctional." Kurt huffed.

"Kurt you joined the football team and told your dad after winning one game then pretended to be strait not a month later." Blaine replied looking up at Kurt.

"Is that what that was?" Dave asked. "Please tell me you donated those clothes or burned them." Dave made a face. "You and overalls with flannel are just…I thought I was in some bizarre dream for a whole week."

"Not my most shinning moment." Kurt shrugged. "Alright going back into the closet counts as dysfunctional." Kurt leaned over and kissed the spot his hit. "Sorry Blaine."

"Well as long as you don't kick me I believe I'll survive." Blaine teased.

"You were one awesome kicker." Dave sighed. "We would have probably only one three more games before the shock wore off."

"You guys won the next year. It was more a coaching issue. Tanaka always grossed me out."

"Yeah the guy made me feel like supper model thin the way he kept putting food away."

"You're a healthy kind of big though. I doubt you could play football and hockey if you were out of shape." Kurt replied softly.

"I guess."

"I wish I wasn't so short I swear the guys hold back when we play for fun."

"Well that's why you just tackle them really hard." Kurt said patting his boyfriends head.

"You two are sickeningly cute together." Kurt and Blaine stiffened and pulled away from each other.

"Sorry we're just…"

"No it's a good thing. Kind of gives me hope I'll find a nice guy too. That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Not really I use to feel like that when I saw Rachel's dad's together." Kurt admitted. They fell into silence again watching the movie.


End file.
